


The Wolf and The Sixth Magnitude Star

by Delitescent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Both of them are useless lesbians, Claude is like Edelgard's brother, F!Byleth, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Slow Burn? I will try my best, Supernatural/Vampire & Werewolf AU, he ships it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitescent/pseuds/Delitescent
Summary: "I am one of those stars. Someday I will disappear without anyone ever knowing.” She looked vacantly at Edelgard, who felt as if she was being seen right through. "Just like a sixth magnitude star.”'Because we live in two different worlds. You and I.'





	1. CH.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual series for FE3H so I hope y'all enjoy. Not sure where this fic is gonna go but I hope I end up finishing it. Also I'm just doing vampire, werewolf lore how I see fit for this series. So some of it may not comply with what's usually done.

_"Don’t judge each day by the harvest you reap, but by the seeds that you plant.”_

_ ― Robert Louis Stevenson_

A heavy yawn escaped from Byleth’s lips. The morning sun was peeking through the shades of the window that sat across from her bed. It was definitely too blinding to still be asleep, but that didn’t stop the teenager from trying. Her eyes shut and she shoved her face into her pillow, pulling the covers up over her head in an attempt to stop the light. The girl stayed like that for a few more minutes until the blankets were torn away from her fingers. Silently, she tugged them back into their previous position. Once again, they were thrown off. This time to a spot where her hands couldn’t reach without getting up.

“It’s time to get up.” A male’s gruff voice spoke. “We have places to be.”

Byleth knew who it was, casually contemplating on ignoring him. But after a second of thought, she knew she couldn't disobey him, and so Byleth lazily rolled out of bed. Her hair stuck to her face, curling more normal than her usual bed hair. A thin layer of sweat adorned her skin, clothing clinging to her body. The nights have gotten hot lately, and even with the air conditioner on, it was easy for her to sweat through her thin set of clothing. “Another escorting, right?”

Jeralt nodded. “Yeah. You should get ready. You look like you bathed in your own sweat,” he quipped, pointing at her and making a circle that motioned to her whole entirety. 

A small smile pulled at her lips, though not very visible. “Maybe I did."

Her father chuckled, a hand reaching over to ruffle her hair. Afterwards, he playfully wiped his hand on his pants, “Well, you should definitely take a shower, then.”

Just as Jeralt was leaving her room, the girl shrugged her shoulders, stretching them out while responding, “Will do.” Drowsiness was still trying to grab ahold of her body as she sat on her bed. Instead of being inactive for any longer, she made her bed, fixing the blankets that her father had thrown to the floor. 

At the time the sun hit the horizon, the father and daughter were to be on their way to the Kingdom for another job. They had just gotten back from a well paying job to be an escort of a noble from the Adrestrian Empire. Fodlan was too large for Byleth’s liking. Especially when the trek from their start to their destination had taken three days by itself. And then there was the return, another three almost sleepless days added. All the girl wanted to do was sleep through the next week without being woken. Though it seems neither her father, nor the sun would let her do so. And thus, Byleth grudgingly got ready for the day.

It was halfway into breakfast, food being shoveled down, when a loud knocking came at the front door. As if on queue, an uneasy feeling began to bubble in the depths of her stomach. Byleth's hand quickly went cradle herself, her face scrunching ever so slightly. The stench of salt sullied the air. 

Jeralt, who was sitting at the table on the opposite side of his daughter, perked up. His facial expression being of one that was not happy. "Stay here," he ordered. 

Byleth stayed put in her seat, curious if the discomfort in her stomach had the same cause as her father's frown. 

Salt was an all time enemy of all supernatural beings. Or at least that Byleth knew of. There was definitely a lot out there that she didn’t even know existed, but that’s just how the world was. Full of things that regular humans would never experience. Even as a supernatural herself, she couldn’t begin to count how many different types of ’things’ she’s met. She paused her train of thought. If someone had come to their house, then did the stranger know they were not human?

The corner of Byleth’s lips twitched, a long canine fang revealing itself. Instincts kicking in, the hair on the back of her neck rose as her fingers curled, etching lines into the wooden table. She watched carefully as her father made his way to the source of the knocks. When he finally made it to the door, he stopped. Something seemed to stop Jeralt from being cautious, and he swung open the door. 

There stood one of their fellow pack mates. “Sir Jeralt!” The stranger exclaimed, his face cut by what seemed to be a weapon. A bag of salt hung at his waist. “I am sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed.”

“What’s happened?”

“We’ve got word that a group of hunters chasing a group of kids are on path to the village.” The man took a moment for air, his face carrying a bit of pain. “Most of the able men are not to be back until tonight. We need your assistance.”

Huffing, Jeralt agreed, “I’m guessing they’re almost already at the village, and we can’t just abandon them. Let’s move."

“Wait, Father.” Byleth jumped from her seat to run to her father, “I am coming as well.” 

“Of course. Come on.” 

//

Upon arriving at the village gates, it was obvious some sort of skirmish had gone down and moved towards the forest. Byleth inhaled through her nose, immediately picking up the scent of blood. Her father spoke upon his horse, “I’m going to follow these tracks.” Printed into the ground was a group of footsteps, and Byleth could tell one of the pairs belonged to the leader of the hunters by the vast size difference.

The girl slipped off her father’s horse, dragging a slightly rusted blade across the ground. “I’ll go this way. There’s only one pair of shoes here.” Without turning back, she entered the woodland that surrounded Remire Village. Using her blade, Byleth cut through several shrubs and branches that stood in her way. The smell of blood became more noticeable. However, when she caught a whiff of a second scent, it became apparent someone else was putting up a fight. One a human. The other not. But there was too much human blood for there to just be one. 

Byleth hurried, her feet carrying her through the thick of the forest. Amongst her travel to find the owner of the blood, her nose caught one of the sources. At her shoes was blood soaked dirt, the origin of it was a hunter who had evidently been slain before she got there. The mercenary dropped down, her face coming close to the man in the grass. There was that scent of a supernatural. Some of the red that painted the green was not theirs. Another oder appeared. Byleth glanced down, attached to the hunter’s belt was a small bag, it’s contents having spilled out. Small clovers of garlic decorated the dirt.

A clash in the background caused Byleth’s ears to perk. It was the sound of metal scraping against it’s own kind. 

Leaping into a sprint, the sword in her hand gleamed in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves. She hadn’t even had one encounter with a hunter and sweat began to drip from her cheeks as the sweltering heat of a hot spring day continued. Byleth entered a clearing, a lone girl stood alone in the midst of a meadow. As soon as the girl turned to the mercenary, she toppled over, falling into the greenery. 

Byleth rushed over, dropping her sword and kneeling down to bring her nose close. This girl was the supernatural that she had been smelling. She glanced down at her face, Byleth’s breath caught in her throat. Long ivory hair decorated the girl's pale skin, and despite the strong scent of blood, Byleth couldn’t help but notice that she gave off a pleasant fragrance. 

The girl groaned, her eyes tightly closed as she writhed in Byleth’s arms. From her white blouse, crimson bloomed. The fabric had been cut open, as well the flesh underneath. Byleth ruled out the possibility of the slain hunter having done this, which meant someone else had to have done it. Her head whipped around, the sound of a gruff voice and grass crunching under shoes bought her attention. 

A large burly man was charging at the two girls. “You’ll die!” He roared, an axe high in the air. 

Byleth pulled up one of her hands last second, fingers curling around the handle of the axe. The wood splintered as she held it with some of her strength, which as a supernatural was definitely more than a normal human’s. But she still hadn’t been fast enough to stop the blade of the axe slicing into her shoulder, stopping before it made any major damage. Nothing she couldn’t handle. The mercenary grunted, the action causing her gaze to raise. The axe handle broke under her grip, her pupils constricting and her teeth beginning to bare.

Like a cornered wolf, a low growl rumbled from the bottom of her throat. Byleth’s piercing stare must’ve scared the hunter as he dropped the rest of the axe handle, stumbling backwards. The girl gave another snarl, threatening to snap at the man as she pulled the axe out with her free hand. The message got across, and he dipped back into the forest, running for dear life. 

Face relaxing after making sure the man was no longer in the area, Byleth peered back down to the girl in her arm. The wound on her stomach was slowly closing up, though not enough to make sure she would be alright. Byleth’s eyes made their way to the girl’s face once again. 

The ocean met lavender orbs. The stranger stared at Byleth, not her face, but the wound on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” She spoke, her voice hoarse. 

Byleth’s response was short as she hoisted the girl up, “I’m fine.” An arm went under her knee and another under her back. "Let me get you to a healer.”

The girl coughed, her mouth moving as if she was grinding her teeth. “May I ask your name?”

Trying to focus on the scent of her comrades to find her way back, Byleth took a short second to respond as she tried to locate them through her nose. A group of their pack mates were gathered into one place, presumably the village gates. She hoped they weren’t hurt, especially if the rest of the hunters had the strength of the man that dug his axe into her shoulder. “Byleth Eisner. You?” 

“Edelgard Von Hresvelg.” 

A small unnoticeable smile tugged at Byleth’s lips. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. The teal haired girl made an internal slap to her forehead. She was quick to move her thoughts to something else. Her thoughts landed on her shoulder. There wasn’t any major pain except for a small pinching feeling. Byleth’s eyes moved to inspect her wound. All she could see was Edelgard’s silver hair, along with the fact that her hands were gripping onto the mercenary's shirt. Byleth then turned her head to get a better view.

In the time that Byleth realized what was happening, she had been standing still for several seconds. A pair of fangs belonging to Edelgard were the cause of the pinching feeling. It now made sense that one of the men was carrying garlic with him. She was also able to register the reason why Edelgard’s wound was not closing up as fast as it should have been was due to the sun, the nemesis of all her kind.

Byleth regained her pace through the woods, allowing the girl to continue. Though, the words that were held on the tip of the mercenary's tongue leaked out, “A vampire, huh?”

Edelgard’s head snapped up, her eyes wide in panic. Crimson liquid that belonged to Byleth coated her teeth.


	2. CH.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf meets a deer and a lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude is Edelgard's supportive older brother figure, while Dimitri is her protective older stepbrother.

"A single sunbeam is enough to drive away many shadows."  
― Francis of Assisi

Edelgard could feel her cheeks light up in flames. Never had she gotten to the point where she would pull a move like this. Not even once had she actually drank someone’s blood, nevertheless another supernatural’s. In a moment of desperation to make the pain fade, the life liquid tempted her so. At first, she had no intention of doing such a thing, but once she saw it, the fangs in her mouth throbbed. Even trying to grind the feeling away didn’t work. The sun’s blinding and boiling rays had hit her too hard. Even worse was that she had been separated from her friends, getting involved with cloves of garlic instead. And now she was here blatantly having drank another’s blood without an ounce of reservation.

The vampire couldn’t even hide the interest that she now held for her savior. Taking a long ‘glance’ at the girl who held her with ease. Edelgard was easily able to make out her facial features. Cobalt blue eyes that deeply reminded Edelgard of the ocean were enough to wash away any other thoughts she had that weren’t of Byleth. Her dark teal hair framed her face. Though messy, it still looked just as beautiful as her eyes. Upon a closer look, something protruded from her hair. _A pair of ears?_ They looked to be of short fur rather than the long hair that adorned her head. 

If Byleth noticed that Edelgard was staring at her, she didn’t show it.

The ears perked up in a jagged movement, and Edelgard wondered if Byleth had heard something. The vampire should’ve been able to hear whatever Byleth did, but her body was still recovering from her short lived heat stroke and wound. Soon the two came into a clearing, the village gates looming over ahead. In the open, there was nothing to block anyone from the light. A small group of people dressed in the same theme as Byleth stood by, a notable man on his horse waved over at the two. In the middle of the strangers were her two friends Claude and Dimitri. The former giving a wide smile and the latter a small grin. Both were for different reasons. 

“Looks like our poor vampire had to be saved.”

Edelgard scoffed, “I wouldn’t had to be if you hadn’t ran away, leaving Dimitri and I to ourselves, Claude.”

“She’s right, but I’m glad you’re safe at the least. Though, I suppose I am curious as to how you ended up like that,” Dimitri added, motioning to the position she was being held in. 

The vampire was embarrassingly reminded of how she was being held in the arms of another person. 

Byleth ambled towards her father, stopping halfway after feeling Edelgard press against her in an attempt to be let down. Setting the silver haired girl on her feet, she slowly let go until she felt Edelgard grip her shoulders. The poor vampire couldn’t even stand properly in the sun, her knees were wobbling, threatening to buckle out from under her. Byleth wrapped an arm around her waist, slinging Edelgard’s arm around her own shoulders to support her.

Edelgard’s lips curled as she turned to face her savior, “Thank you.”

The mercenary nodded her head, ears not noticing the rustling sound that came from behind her. They did notice the small laugh that Jeralt gave as he looked at his child. 

Currently, Byleth’s tail, the one that had not been there before they entered the forest, was swaying from side to side. Jeralt raised his eyebrows before settling into a content expression. Ever since Byleth had been a child, she barely showed any emotion. Her responses to certain talks and actions held interest into their meaning, but the intonation of feeling was never there. This didn’t mean she never showed any type of happiness or sadness. Every once in a blue moon if something made her excited or happy enough, she’d oddly revert into a form that most lycanthropes grew out of after puberty. Whether his daughter was supposed to have grown out of that habit or not, it made him content knowing that she could express her emotions even if just a little bit. And to top it all off the girl next to his daughter must be the cause of the appearance of the wolf ears and tail.

“Father?” 

Jeralt didn’t speak of the half-transformation as he plopped off his steed, “Hey, Kid. Glad to see you’re safe. The leader of this band of thugs spoke of a ‘big, bad, and scary’ wolf. I assume he ran from you.”

His child didn’t answer with words, instead the small tilt of her head was her response. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a group of people approaching, the source of the sound of metal clanking together visible. A single man dressed in an impeccable silver dashed forward. He looked between Edelgard, and the two people who had been with her before the attack. “The students seem to be relatively unharmed.” His eyes then made their way around the rest of the people there, coming to a stop at the blonde haired man.

“Students? I should’ve recognized their uniform…” Jeralt took one glance and his fingers were already pressing against his temples in discomfort. “Ugh. Why him..”

The man ran up to him, exclaiming loudly, “Oh goodness, it’s been ages, Captain Jeralt! It’s me, Alois!” He took a pause to laugh joyfully. “How have you been, Captain?”

The annoyed expression on Jeralt’s face worsened, “Don’t call me Captain. I’m just a wandering mercenary. A one that has work to do. We’ll take our leave here.”

“Wait!” Alois reached out, grabbing the former captain at the forearm. “This shouldn’t be how it ends. I insist you return to the academy with me!” 

Jeralt muttered his next words under his breath, “I guess this was going to happen sooner or later.”

“And what about you? Are you the captain’s child?” Alois’s stare was pointed at Byleth, who still had Edelgard propped up against her.

"That is correct,” Her answer short and to the point.

“Despite the differences in appearances, you sure do remind me of the captain. I’d love for you to come and see the academy as well. Join me, won’t you?” Jeralt’s expression was ever so troubled. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking of running off again, Captain.”

“Not even I would run from the Knights of Seiros.”

//

All four of the teenagers sat in a horse drawn carriage, a small veil draped over the top for a certain vampire. It would be a less than a day’s ride to the supposed academy, arriving somewhere a little after sunset. The sun was just getting ready to reach the time after it’s peak. For some odd reason, the students all sat together on the same side. Claude on the left, Edelgard in the middle, and Dimitri on the right, leaving Byleth to sit by herself on the opposite side. The ride was relatively quiet with Edelgard haven fallen asleep the moment they entered the carriage, a place that was somewhat dark and cool. Her head was propped against the wall and her arms were crossed, not leaning on either of the males.

Claude, who had been fixated on the mercenary in front of him spoke, “So stranger, what’s your name?” He flashed her a small grin, one that was full of trouble.

Shifting in her seat, Byleth responded just as she had to the vampire earlier.

“Byleth, huh. The name’s Claude. I assume you’ve already gotten acquainted with Edie. And this guy,” he motioned over to the other male, “is Dimitri.”

Dimitri made a small bow with his head, “It’s nice to meet you.” He straightened back out, a hand offered out. Byleth took his hand shaking it warmly. “I’d like to thank you for saving Edelgard. As you know vampires are more or less nocturnal, and they are not much for sunlight. She had gotten separated from us after entering the forest near your village.”

The male with dark brown hair shrugged, “She didn’t get separated from me. I just ran to save myself.”

“Yes, I am aware.” Dimitri said, his voice tinted with displeasure.

“I mean what can I say. A fae like me doesn’t have super strength like you and Miss Hresvelg over here.” Claude shook his head, clicking his tongue. “All I can do is resort to self preservation.” 

It was understandable for the most part. Fae were mostly known for their magical powers and trickery rather than brute strength. “Wouldn’t you have been better off staying with them? Chances of a good outcome are better in larger numbers.” Most werewolves, even just animals in general, stayed in packs. It made it easier to survive.

A sigh escaped from the fae’s mouth. “That’s the thing. Dimitri comes from a family of griffins and chimera. You’d think he’d be able to beat a few hunters, right?” He paused for his rhetorical question to have more emphasis. “No, this man can’t even hurt a butterfly. Nevertheless hurt an actual human being whether they’re trying to kill him or not. I had no choice.”

“I do not have the right to chose to end someone’s life.”

Claude was about to retort when a bump in the gravel road caused the occupants of the carriage to jump out of their seats. Both males held onto the side of the vehicle, able to stop themselves from flying out of their seats. Byleth was able to press her self into her spot with her feet. That left the girl with the silver hair who had fallen asleep to fall directly into the person across from her. Somehow, Byleth was able to catch her, before her face hit the mercenary's knees.

Claude gave a fake strangled gasp, “Oh! What a Prince Charming! Edie, your knight has come for you!” Weirdly enough, Edelgard did not awake. Perhaps the light that filtered through the fabric above was still too much for her to handle at the moment. 

The mercenary pulled the girl into the seat next to her. “Will she be alright?” The white uniform that was dyed with fresh blood earlier had dried, leaving it to crust. Edelgard’s skin was still showing from the tear in the cloth. There was no scar, no open wound. Byleth tugged on the material softly, covering up any chance to see under her shirt. 

“I’m sure she will. Though, I’m not sure her body will be happy when she wakes up from sleeping like that,” Dimitri let out a small chuckle, his lips turning slightly. 

Edelgard had slumped over, her head pointing towards the ground. For a short second Byleth couldn’t help but stare at the pale neck that had been hiding behind ivory hair that was now parted awkwardly from the jump.

A sly suggestion came from the brown haired male who’s eyes had been on Byleth the entire time. “You know, I think she’ll feel a lot better if you let her use your shoulder.”

Byleth tilted her head, thinking for a moment. She scooted closer to the vampire, their bodies now touching. Gently, she shifted Edelgard’s head over, letting it rest upon her shoulder. “Like this?”

“Yes, yes. Just like-“ His words were cut off when an elbow into his side came from Dimitri. Byleth didn’t notice as she was too busy trying not to pay attention to the strands of hair that tickled her neck.

The rest of the ride went in silence. The only noise being made was that of their breathing and the sound of the carriage being drawn against ground. 

Edelgard awoke when the sun had set from the top of her shoulder being pat. She pressed her face into her pillow, it felt a different than it normally did. The cotton material was firm and warm, moving up and down in a steady rhythm. The thick smell of pine overwhelming. It took her a moment to know that this was not her pillow, and despite her knowledge of such she still wanted to keep using the person under her as one. A single line brought Edelgard out of her thoughts.

"Are you awake?" 

She brought her head up, making contact with the girl whom had saved her life. 

"We're here. Claude and Dimitri already left. Claude said something about being so hungry he could eat an entire cow." The real haired woman pulled herself out of the seat. "I'm hungry as well, but I don't know where to get food." 

Edelgard followed in suit. "The cafeteria is still open. I'll take you there if you'd like."

After stepping out of the carriage, Byleth offered her hand to the vampire who gracefully took it. "I'd like that."

Byleth tilted her head in confusion for a moment. A stray eyelash was misplaced on Edelgard's cheek. The mercenary then used her thumb to wipe it away.

Edelgard's eyebrows raised. "Was there something on my face?"

"An eyelash." Byleth looked down at her thumb, the eyelash still sticking to her skin. An old urban legend her father had told her came to mind. "Do you know of wishing upon an eyelash?"

The student shook her head, questioning in return. "No. How does one do it?" 

Taking Edelgard's hand, Byleth pushed their thumbs together. The eyelash stuck between. Edelgard took a mental note of how much larger the other woman's hand was than her own. "Make a wish. But don't tell it to anyone. You have to keep it to yourself, or it won't work I've heard. Tell me when you've chosen a wish."

Edelgard was in thought for a moment, a wistful smile soon complimenting her face. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Then on the count of three we'll pull back our thumbs. And on whoever's thumb it sticks on, their wish will come true." 

The two began to count, starting at the nod of their heads. As soon as they counted till three, they pulled away. The vampire gazed down at the flat of her thumb, her eyelash lay curled. It was smaller than before.

"Looks like your wish will come true."

"What happens if both people have an eyelash?" Edelgard pointed a finger over at Byleth's thumb.

The eyelash had been torn apart when their thumbs separated, half of it refused to leave Byleth. "Hm. I'm not sure. This hasn't happened before." 

A hum came from the student. "Perhaps both of our wishes will come true."

"That would be nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that I can pace this story well. I don't usually write fanfics and i draw instead. The next chapter is just over 4K words, but I'm trying to make them within 1K to 3K as the norm. As well as posting at least once a week. In chapter 3 be ready to see some Jeralt and Edelgard interactions :^
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see in this story, please let me know! I want to have a lot of situations that will bring the characters closer together, I just have trouble thinking of prompts and or sub plots.

**Author's Note:**

> I have chapter 2 and 3 ready for those who are interested! Please look forward to it!


End file.
